Der Prozess des Schreibens
thumb|157px|Das klassische Schreiben per Hand ist nicht mehr allzu verbreitet. (Quelle: Wikimedia Commons, gemeinfrei) Nachdem wir nun also unsere Idee zu einem Konzept ausgebaut und wichtige Hintergründe recherchiert haben, kommen wir endlich zum Schreiben an sich. Der Schreibstil Es dauert oftmals Jahre, einen wirklich einzigartigen und charakteristischen Schreibstil zu finden, aber dennoch sollte man auch bei seinen ersten Schreibversuchen darauf achten, passende Worte für die richtigen Situationen zu finden. Der Klang von Silben kann den Lesefluss und die Stimmung in die gewünschte Richtung lenken. Im Folgenden gehen wir näher auf einige häufige Stilmittel und wichtige Aspekte ein, die man ins Schreiben einbeziehen kann. Wortwahl: 'Natürlich sollte berücksichtigt werden, welche Worte zu welcher Zeit passen. Das betrifft nicht nur die wörtliche Rede, sondern auch Beschreibungen von Tätigkeiten oder Orten. Möchte ich beispielsweise ausdrücken, dass mein Hauptcharakter irgendwo im Deutschland der Zwanziger Jahren boxen geht, sollte ich nicht "Boxtraining" schreiben, sondern möglichst ein deutsches Wort dafür finden - schließlich waren Anglizismen zu der Zeit noch nicht besonders verbreitet. Hier gehen Recherche und Schreibprozess fließend ineinander über. Der Charakter kann auch durchaus auf altmodische Begriffe wie "Leibesertüchtigung" zurückgreifen, wenn das zu seinem Bildungsstand und seinem Wesen passt. '''Unterbrechungen beim Schreiben: '''Wenn man mitten im Schreibfluss ist, kann es mitunter sehr störend sein, wenn es plötzlich an der Tür klingelt oder ein anderes unerwartetes Ereignis den Prozess des Schreibens unterbricht. Wenn man dann den Stift/die Tastatur/die Schreibmaschine wieder zur Hand nimmt, sind auf einmal die schönen Worte oder die spontanen Ideen weg. Stephen King beschreibt in seinem autobiografisch angehauchten Roman "''Sara" eine durchaus hilfreiche Taktik für solche Fälle: Den "Next-Kommentar". Wenn man unterbrochen wird, schreibt man rasch die Worte, die man wählen wollte, oder die spontane Idee in Schlagworten auf. Das verhindert, dass Ideen verloren gehen. 'Absätze: '''Es mag lächerlich klingen, aber Absätze sind unabdingbar, um den Text zu gliedern. In einer Beschreibung finden sich mehrere Abschnitte, die sich für den Leser besser voneinander trennen lassen, wenn sie durch Absätze geteilt werden. Große Handlungsabschnitte teilt man am Besten durch Kapitel, beispielsweise wenn in der Handlung ein neuer Tag anbricht. '''Cliffhanger: '''Cliffhanger sind Textstellen am Ende eines Kapitels, Bandes oder Absatzes, an denen die Handlung abrupt abreißt und in einem neuen Kapitel oder Band fortgeführt wird. Sparsam angewandt, sind sie in der Unterhaltungsliteratur und im Film beliebte Stilmittel zur Spannungserzeugung. Der Leser wird mit offenen Fragen stehen gelassen: Hat der Charakter überlebt? Wie soll es jetzt weitergehen? Populäre Beispiele für Autoren, die beinahe inflationär mit Cliffhangern umgehen, sind die Thrillerautoren Dan Brown (''Sakrileg, Illuminati) und William Dietrich (Blood of the Reich). Jedoch ist es mit Cliffhangern wie mit Medikamenten: Viel hilft nicht immer viel. Zu viele Cliffhanger strapazieren die Geduld des Lesers und vermitteln den Eindruck, dass der/die Autor/in selbst den Faden verloren hat. '''Namenswahl: An dieser Stelle überschneiden sich Konzept und Schreibprozess. Namen für Charaktere oder Orte können nach Gefallen ausgewählt werden, sollten aber zum Hintergrund der Geschichte passen (beispielsweise wird es wohl kaum einen preußischen Offizier mit dem Namen Bobby Brown gegeben haben). Im Fantasybereich ist den Namen natürlich keine Grenze gesetzt. Hier und auch in anderen Genres greift man gerne auf Namen zurück, die eine tiefere Bedeutung haben ("sprechende Namen") und auf bestimmte Eigenschaften des Charakters oder Ereignisse hinweisen. Gerne bedient man sich bei Namen für Luftschiffe oder Festungen religiöser Begriffe, um den mystischen Charakter der bezeichneten Objekte zu beschreiben. Allerdings sollte man auch wissen, was ein solcher Name bedeutet, um die gewünschte Wirkung auf den Leser zu erzielen. Die Anspielung: 'Ursprünglich aus der Dichtung stammend, stellt die Anspielung ein Mittel dar, um Vorgänge oder zukünftige Ereignisse anzudeuten. Hierbei wird durch entsprechende Wortwahl die Vorstellung des Lesers in eine gewollte Richtung gelenkt. Ein bekanntes Beispiel ist die Beschreibung von Kokosnüssen in William Goldings "Herr der Fliegen". Einige Jungen landen durch ein Unglück auf einer einsamen Insel und bekämpfen einander im Verlaufe des Buches bis aufs Blut. In der Darstellung der Inselvegetation werden die Kokosnüsse noch vor Beginn des Kampfes mit Totenköpfen verglichen, was als Anspielung auf die zukünftigen blutigen Ereignisse auf der Insel verstanden werden kann. '"Deus ex machina"-Motiv: '''Dieses Stilmittel, übersetzt in etwa "Gott aus der Maschine" bedeutend, rührt vom antiken Theater her, in dem Götter, oft durch Bühnenkonstruktionen auftauchend, plötzlich erscheinen und in die Handlung eingreifen, um handelnde Personen aus scheinbar unlösbaren Konflikten zu befreien. In der modernen Literatur kann man dieses Motiv in verschiedenen Varianten finden, meist handelt es sich um ein von einem Charakter zufällig gefundeses Objekt oder ein plötzlich eintretendes, von den Figuren unbeabsichtigtes Ereignis, das eine stagnierende Handlung wieder ins Rollen bringt. Die Lösung eines unlösbaren Konflikts steht hierbei im Vordergrund. Jedoch gilt bei der Verwendung eines Deus ex machina größte Vorsicht, denn eine zu absurde Lösung kann dem/der Autor/in als Einfallslosigkeit oder Unfähigkeit zur Erstellung einer logischen Handlung ausgelegt werden (beispielsweise gibt es sehr viele Endzeit-Romane, in denen der Untergang der Menschheit dadurch verhindert wird, dass ein weiblicher Charakter plötzlich schwanger ist und dies während der gesamten Handlung überhaupt nicht bemerkt hat). Spannung erzeugen Beim Erzeugen von Spannung sollte man das klassische Modell der '''Spannungskurve beachten. Hierbei wird Stück für Stück durch immer wichtiger werdende Ereignisse (Schilderung der Charakterbeziehungen untereinander, Konflikte) Dramatik erzeugt, die schließlich einen Höhepunkt (Klimax, z.B. Tod eines Charakters) bildet und dann langsam wieder abebbt (retardierendes Moment, beispielsweise der Plan des Priesters aus "Romeo und Julia", Julia einen Schlaftrunk zu geben), um schließlich im Schlussteil zu enden. Schreibt man eine längere Geschichte und/oder hat gar mehrere Handlungsstränge, können auch mehrere kleinere Spannungskurven für mehrere Stränge entstehen, aber um den roten Faden nicht zu verlieren, sollten diese Stränge mit ihren jeweiligen kleinen "Höhepunkten" irgendwann zu einem zusammenlaufen und so zu einem Finale führen. Nach der Klimax fällt die Spannungskurve nach und nach wieder ab. Nicht nur durch Handlungsereignisse, sondern auch durch Satzbau lässt sich Spannung aufbauen. Üblicherweise benutzt man für ausführliche Beschreibungen längere Sätze, vor allem, wenn es um tiefgreifende Gedanken oder Gefühle geht, aber sobald es um Handlungen und insbesondere Kämpfe oder Konflikte geht, sollten die Sätze kürzer werden. Nur noch das Wichtigste sollte ausführlicher beschrieben werden. Wenn ich drei oder vier Sätze brauche, um zu schildern, wie eine Faust während einer Prügelei im Gesicht eines Widersachers landet, langweilt sich der Leser zu Tode. Stellt dieser Faustschlag hingegen ein Schlüsselereignis dar, der zur Klimax gehört, kann man durchaus mehr Worte darauf verwenden. Bildquelle: Wikimedia Commons (gemeinfrei) Textquellen: http://www.leserunden.de/index.php?topic=1108.0 http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cliffhanger http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deus_ex_machina http://www.reticon.de/reporte/deus-ex-machina_2--print.html http://www.litde.com/jugendlexikon-literatur/deus-ex-machina.php http://www.schreibwerkstatt.de/was-ist-deus-machina-t22990.html http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spannungskurve Weiter zu: "Die Schreibblockade"